SUPER LIKE
by LadyMontgomery
Summary: Marlene McKinnon achava que Sirius Black não era o tipo de cara que tinha um perfil no Tinder, mas se tivesse, ele com certeza teria o seu Super Like. [Blackinnon/UA] [Continuação de It's a Match!]
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** _Marlene McKinnon achava que Sirius Black não era o tipo de cara que tinha um perfil no Tinder, mas se tivesse, ele com certeza teria o seu Super Like._

* * *

\- História sem fins lucrativos.

\- Os personagens citados não me pertencem e são propriedade da J.K. Rowling.

\- Fanfic Blackinnon - Universo Alternativo.

\- Continuação de It's a Match!

\- Fanfic dividida em dois capítulos.

\- Playlist da fic no Spotify: user/ladymontgomeryy/playlist/4Z7AhyPatWHSU6zUuNYMSn

\- Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **SUPER LIKE**

* * *

 **Parte 1**

* * *

Quando Marlene desceu daquele táxi, estava sentindo que ia acabar estourando o limite do cartão de crédito. E nem ia ser na liquidação de sapatos.

Ela nem havia terminado de pagar o presente de casamento de Alice (parcelado em 6 vezes), então o idiota do seu irmão tinha que fazer o favor de bater com o carro na moto de um cara qualquer e ligar implorando para que ela fosse ajudá-lo. Claro que ela recusou da primeira vez, então ele havia ameaçado contar certos podres dela para a família…

Isso significava que ela ia acabar pagando o conserto da moto do tal cara e o do carro do irmão, sem contar nada para os pais, e ainda ser reembolsada nas suaves prestações que o salário de atendente de lanchonete por meio período de Jeremy permitia.

Isso se ele pagasse, claro.

Afinal, por um motivo que era um mistério para Marlene, Jeremy achava que ela tinha se tornado automaticamente rica desde que havia terminado a faculdade.

Claro que quando Marlene tinha 17 anos ela também achava que as pessoas se tornavam automaticamente ricas e com as vidas perfeitas depois que saíam da faculdade, mas agora tinha o salário de recém formada em Marketing para provar o contrário. Sua vida estava longe de ser perfeita, se fosse, ela não teria tido que sair correndo para ajudar o irmão quando estava no meio de um encontro com um cara que conheceu no Tinder. Aliás, se sua vida fosse perfeita ela não estaria nem conhecendo caras no Tinder, e sim durantes viagens luxuosas para destinos exóticos.

Não que James fosse ruim, ele parecia ser muito legal, além de ser lindo. Ela quase não tinha acreditado quando encontrou o perfil dele após tantos tipos bizarros e literalmente surtou quando recebeu a notificação de match.

Ela queria realmente resolver aquilo o mais rápido possível para poder voltar para o seu encontro, fora que Lily ia matá-la caso não fizesse isso. Sua melhor amiga tinha passado a semana inteira falando que James podia ser um psicopata assassino e devia estar completamente furiosa por Marlene tê-la deixado lá no bar com o psicopata em questão, ainda mais quando isso estava atrapalhando a sua maratona de How I Met Your Mother.

Marlene não entendia muito bem a obsessão da amiga com aquela série. Não que ela não gostasse de seriados, ela gostava, principalmente quando tinham certos atrativos, como o Capitão Gancho de Once Upon a Time ou aquele Jamie de Outlander, mas o tipo de série que Lily gostava parecia ser bem sem graça.

Marlene tinha descido do táxi a alguma distância de onde o carro do irmão estava parado, nem ela sabia explicar o porquê. Talvez para poder se preparar psicologicamente para enfrentar o tal dono da moto que ela pôde ouvir xingando ao fundo quando Jeremy havia ligado, ou talvez para ter certa margem de distância para fugir correndo daquela confusão se fosse necessário. Ela ainda não conseguia avaliar os danos nos veículos daquela distância, mas só pelo porte da moto já estava sentindo que sairia daquele encontro falida, tinha sido muito ingênua em pensar que ia só estourar o limite do cartão.

 _"Olá, cheque especial!"_ — pensou quando finalmente chegou aos veículos e viu o quanto a moto era linda. Se a lógica do seu gosto para sapatos também se aplicasse às motocicletas (quanto mais ela amava o sapato, mais caro ele era) ela estava realmente ferrada, porque se aquela maldita moto fosse uma pessoa ela estaria naquele exato momento ajoelhada declarando amor eterno. Ela queria socar o seu irmão por ter ousado bater naquela maravilha e nem era só pelo dinheiro, mas também podia ser só porque ela sempre queria bater em Jeremy.

E foi exatamente isso que fez quando o viu encostado na lateral do carro enquanto mexia no celular, tão distraído que mal reparou quando Marlene parou ao seu lado.

— Ai! — ele disse sendo pego de surpresa.

— Idiota! — ela disse em meio a um suspiro de impaciência. — Será que não consegue sair com a porra desse carro uma vez sem se meter em encrenca?

— Por que você demorou tanto? — Jeremy perguntou não parecendo nada abalado com a bronca de Marlene. — A Kate está me esperando!

— Ah me desculpe, vossa alteza, se eu soubesse que a rainha o estava esperando teria vindo mais rápido. — Marlene disse cheia de sarcasmo dando um novo tapa no irmão. — Tô nem aí se a sua namoradinha está esperando! O que foi que você fez?

— Foi sem querer Lene, e foi uma batidinha de leve. O cara está exagerando! — Jeremy se defendeu no que a garota franziu o cenho e pela primeira vez foi até a parte traseira do carro para avaliar o estrago.

Realmente não parecia grande coisa, o para-choque traseiro do carro estava um pouco amassado e a moto tinha alguns amassados na lateral e a luz traseira quebrada. Ela respirou aliviada, talvez não acabasse completamente falida afinal de contas.

— E onde está esse cara? Ele chamou a polícia? — ela perguntou olhando em volta, queria resolver aquilo logo e voltar para o bar antes que James acabasse desistindo de esperá-la.

— Não, mas disse que ia chamar se ninguém aparecesse logo. Ele entrou na loja de conveniência. — Jeremy indicou a loja um pouco mais a frente de onde estavam parados.

— Ele não ficou preocupado que você fugisse com o carro? — Lene voltou a olhar para o irmão, no que percebeu que ele pareceu um tanto sem graça.

— Ele não tinha porquê se preocupar, já que tomou as minhas chaves até você chegar. — Jeremy respondeu no Marlene subitamente sentiu o seu corpo se encher de raiva. Quem esse idiota pensava que era? Jeremy podia ser um imbecil na maior parte do tempo, mas seja lá quem fosse esse cara não tinha o menor direito de intimidá-lo, só ela como irmã mais velha tinha esse privilégio. — Ele está voltando.

Jeremy voltou a indicar a loja às costas de Marlene e ela se virou já se preparando para brigar com o folgado que teve a audácia de pegar as chaves do seu irmão, mas quando viu quem era o tal folgado sentiu a sua convicção de brigar com ele vacilar.

Ele era lindo.

Mais do que apenas lindo. Como era mesmo que o Capitão Gancho de Once Upon a Time se definia? Ah sim, diabolicamente lindo!

Não havia melhor definição para esse cara, afinal não bastava o conjunto da obra ser perfeito: o rosto de um deus grego, com olhos cinzentos e brilhantes e aquele cabelo que parecia ser melhor que o dela caindo no rosto, além do corpo também parecer ser bem interessante. Ele também tinha aquele ar inconfundível de quem te levaria para o mau caminho e te faria nunca mais querer sair de lá. Marlene estava quase sem fôlego só de olhar para ele.

Ela se lembrou de Lily, que tinha pensado que James era do tipo que era bonito demais para usar aplicativos de namoro e Marlene havia discordado, ele era sim bonito, mas não nesse ponto. Naquele momento queria que a amiga estivesse ali para que ela pudesse mostrar esse cara para ela. Esse sim nunca teria um perfil no Tinder, aliás, ele era o tipo de pessoa de quem caras bizarros pegariam fotos para fazer um fake no Tinder.

Marlene despertou de seu devaneio quando percebeu que o estranho também estava olhando para ela, aliás, ele parecia estar dando uma conferida nela também. Percebeu que os olhos cinzentos dele percorreram seu corpo de baixo para cima, até encontrarem os olhos de Marlene e ele esboçou um sorriso torto antes de desviar o olhar para Jeremy, exibindo uma careta de deboche.

— Então foi ela que você chamou? — ele perguntou em meio a uma risada. — Eu já te achava um idiota quando pensei que estava ligando para o seu papai, e então quem aparece é a sua irmã?

— Como sabe que ela é minha irmã? — Jeremy perguntou, Marlene notou que ele estava levemente corado, o cara voltou sorrir com deboche.

— Sua namorada é que não poderia ser. Uma garota como ela nunca namoraria com você.

Não que Marlene não concordasse, mas aquela arrogância toda a estava irritando. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de impaciência no que o olhar do estranho se voltou para ela, por um momento pensou que ele fosse falar alguma idiotice para ela também — e uma parte sua estava doida para que ele tentasse, diabolicamente bonito ou não, ela não estava disposta a aceitar nenhum tipo de desaforo — mas, para a sua surpresa, o estranho apenas sorriu.

— Oi, sou Sirius Black, o dono da moto que o seu irmãozinho aqui tentou destruir. — ele disse no que Marlene não retribuiu o sorriso.

— Destruir? Foi só uma batidinha de nada! — Jeremy protestou parecendo verdadeiramente indignado.

— Talvez eu devesse dar uma batidinha de nada na sua cara então para você ver como é. — Sirius disse se voltando para Jeremy, mas antes que ele fizesse menção de se mover na direção de seu irmão, Marlene já estava parada na sua frente com os braços cruzados a frente do peito e uma expressão ameaçadora.

— Oi, Sirius Black! Eu sou a Marlene e acho que você está com algo que pertence ao meu irmão. — ela disse estendendo a mão esperando que ele lhe entregasse as chaves. Sirius voltou a olhar para ela, primeiro franzindo o cenho e depois sorrindo levemente pelo canto dos lábios, a expressão arrogante sendo substituída pela de admiração por um instante antes que ele tirasse as chaves do bolso e entregasse a ela. Foi a vez de Marlene sorrir com deboche antes de passar as chaves para o irmão. — Obrigada.

— De nada. E eu não faria isso tão rápido se fosse você, esse carro na mão dele é uma arma!

Marlene estreitou os olhos na direção de Sirius, e até fez menção de abrir a boca para começar a defender o irmão e dizer a Sirius que ele não o conhecia e que não tinha o menor direito de falar de Jeremy com base em um acidente que era um caso isolado.

Era mentira, mas Sirius não precisava saber disso. A arrogância dele a estava irritando a tal ponto que ela estava disposta até a mentir pelo irmão, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jeremy a interrompeu.

— Lene, você termina de resolver tudo aí? — ele perguntou, Marlene se virou para encará-lo e viu que ele já estava dentro do carro e havia dado a partida. — É melhor eu ir logo, ou a Kate vai me matar! — Jeremy disse e antes que Marlene pudesse abrir a boca para protestar, ele saiu com o carro e deixou lá, de queixo caído e mal acreditando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Eu sabia que ele era um cuzão. — Sirius comentou em meio a um dar de ombros. Dessa vez ela não tentou defendê-lo e apenas concordou com a cabeça, estava tão indignada que mal conseguia pensar em algo bom o suficiente para xingá-lo.

— Aposto que aquela namorada dele está sozinha em casa! — ela disse com os olhos faiscando de raiva, ainda observando o carro do irmão sumindo no final da rua.

— Isso explica porquê ele estava com tanta pressa. Foi assim que ele bateu na minha moto, aliás. — Marlene deixou escapar um suspiro, pelo menos não tinha passado a vergonha de ter tentando defender o irmão quando ele claramente não merecia. Voltou a olhar para Sirius decidindo que tentaria ser um pouco mais simpática.

— Você estava em cima da moto quando ele bateu nela? Ele te machucou? — ela perguntou no que Sirius a olhou parecendo levemente surpreso e Marlene percebeu que tinha sido muito mal educada em não ter perguntado isso logo no início.

— Não, eu não estava. — ele respondeu, pela primeira a voz estava livre de deboche. — Ele a derrubou quando deu ré para sair com o carro.

— Ótimo, menos mal se ninguém se machucou.

— Alguém se machucou, a minha moto! — Sirius a corrigiu embora não parecesse bravo e sim apenas disposto a provocá-la. Mesmo assim, Marlene não pôde evitar revirar os olhos.

— Ótimo, você é aquele tipo de maluco que trata a moto como se fosse uma pessoa! Não vai me dizer que também a batizou com nome de mulher?

— Não oficialmente, mas sempre achei que Titânia seria um nome legal. — Sirius sorriu com a sugestão, parecendo considerar a pergunta. Marlene não podia deixar de concordar que a moto até fazia jus ao nome, mas a vontade de contrariá-lo falou mais alto.

— Pensou em dar o nome de uma das luas de Urano para a sua moto? — ela perguntou franzindo o cenho. — Eu espero que você não tenha animais de estimação. Ou filhos.

— Você entende de astronomia? — ele perguntou parecendo surpreso.

— Só as partes que tem algo a ver com o meu signo.

— Você não tem cara de ser a louca dos signos. — Sirius comentou.

— Bom, você tem cara de ser o louco da motocicleta. E a conversa está boa, mas eu preciso ir. — Marlene disse em tom de quem encerrava o assunto. Lily já devia estar planejando o assassinato dela e James desistindo do encontro. — Como resolvemos isso? Eu faço um cheque? Você manda consertar e me manda a conta? Aliás, se você quiser chamar a polícia agora e mandá-los atrás do Jeremy eu posso servir de testemunha e ainda conto onde a namorada dele mora, seria bem-feito para ele aprender!

Ele pareceu se divertir com a disposição de Marlene em se vingar do irmão, mas mesmo assim concordou em resolver aquilo de uma vez e de forma amigável. Após trocarem todos os dados necessários, por fim ele disse que levaria a moto em uma oficina da sua confiança e depois que visse quanto o conserto custaria, entraria em contato para que ela fizesse o pagamento.

Foi só quando terminaram de acertar tudo que Marlene percebeu que não tinha como ir embora dali. Estava contando com Jeremy para levá-la de volta para o bar quando terminassem de resolver tudo e não pensou que ele fosse deixá-la na mão só para poder ir correndo transar com a namorada. Sirius tinha razão, Jeremy era um tremendo cuzão!

— Você quer uma carona? Eu tenho um capacete extra. — Sirius perguntou interrompendo seus pensamentos onde já começava a planejar o assassinato do irmão. Ou talvez contar para os pais que ele havia batido com carro e deixar que eles o matassem.

Marlene viu que ele já havia subido na moto, colocado o capacete e estava oferecendo o reserva para ela. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava tentada a aceitar, afinal, só deus sabia quanto tempo ela teria que ficar ali parada esperando um táxi. Mas então pensou em Lily e suas paranóias, quem garantia que Sirius não era um louco homicida?

— Muito obrigada, mas não. — ela recusou

— Por que não? Para mim não vai ser problema nenhum te levar. — Sirius sorriu. Marlene havia tentado evitar pensar no quanto ele era bonito enquanto estava resolvendo aquela confusão toda, mas agora que estava livre do problema e ele tinha se mostrado muito menos difícil de lidar do que havia imaginado, ela não estava mais conseguindo evitar tais pensamentos com a mesma eficiência. — Eu ouvi seu irmão dizer algo sobre a Fleet Street quando te ligou, era lá que você que estava? Se for, eu estava mesmo indo para lá. — ele voltou a insistir no que Marlene franziu o cenho.

— Isso é que você diz, quem me garante que depois que eu subir na sua garupa você não vai me levar sei lá para onde, me matar e depois jogar o meu corpo numa vala?

— Eu não seria burro de matar a pessoa que vai pagar o conserto da minha moto. — ele riu em meio a um dar de ombros. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar como a risada dele lembrava um latido.

— Você pode vender meus órgãos no mercado negro para pagar o conserto, ou até comprar uma moto nova. — Marlene respondeu e depois se sentiu idiota por sugerir que alguém vendesse os seus orgãos. Por deus, Lily e suas paranoias realmente a estavam influenciando! Mas Sirius não pareceu achar que ela era esquisita por dizer isso, e continuava a sorrir parecendo estar se divertindo.

— Não é uma ideia ruim, mas daria muito trabalho e eu sou preguiçoso. Aliás, no seu lugar teria muita preguiça de ficar aqui em pé esperando um táxi com esses sapatos desconfortáveis. — os olhos dele voltaram a percorrer o corpo dela, parando nos pés, que calçavam sandálias vermelhas de salto alto.

— Eles não são desconfortáveis. — Marlene disse, mas era mentira. Ela já estava começando a se cansar de ficar em pé em cima deles.

— Tem certeza? — Ele perguntou mais uma vez e ela acabou se traindo ao dar mais um passo e por pouco não virar o pé graças a um desnível na calçada. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro impaciente, mas acabou aceitando o capacete e tentou ignorar o sorriso presunçoso no rosto de Sirius.

Ela colocou o capacete e subiu na garupa da moto atrás dele. Mal tinha acabado de apoiar as mãos em seus ombros quando ele as tirou de lá e fez com que ela segurasse em sua cintura com firmeza.

— É melhor você segurar aqui. — ele insistiu, a segurando quando Marlene fez menção de tirar as mãos de lá. — Pelo menos dessa vez, não seja uma aquariana teimosa e tente não me contrariar.

— Espera, como é que você sabe o meu signo? — ela perguntou se esquecendo de puxar as mãos depois de ouvir o que ele disse.

— Você falou das luas de Urano, que é o planeta regente de aquário então…

— Então você que é o louco dos signos! — acusou Marlene sem conseguir evitar sorrir. — Aliás, qual é o seu?

— Escorpião. — ele disse em meio a uma risada, como se soubesse que ela havia feito uma careta mesmo sem vê-la.

— Eu mudei de ideia, prefiro ir a pé! — Marlene disse, mas Sirius não lhe deu atenção e deu a partida na moto, mandando que ela se segurasse antes que arrancassem dali.

Uma das fantasias preferidas de Marlene — logo abaixo das viagens para destinos exóticos, onde ela conhecia vários caras lindos — era jogar tudo para o alto, comprar uma moto e sumir no mundo ao som de Highway to Hell, especialmente às segundas-feiras, quando tinha acabado de desligar o despertador e ainda estava deitada na cama encarando o teto. Mas aí ela se lembrava que se não fosse trabalhar nunca teria dinheiro para comprar uma moto, então acabava se levantando da cama e deixando a fantasia de lado.

Apesar de pensar nisso muitas vezes, já fazia muito tempo que Marlene não andava de moto, desde que seu irmão mais velho, Nate, tinha vendido a dele quando ela ainda estava no último ano da escola. Ela havia se esquecido do quanto gostava da adrenalina, logo que Sirius acelerou pela rua ela quase deixou escapar um grito empolgado, ao mesmo tempo em que se agarrava com força na cintura dele, depois afrouxando o aperto se sentindo um pouco sem graça, imaginando que ele devia estar rindo da cara dela.

Não pôde deixar de notar que ele parecia bem forte por baixo da camisa, e nem o quanto ele era cheiroso. Estava tão distraída com isso que mal notou que tinham chegado a rua onde ficava o bar. Marlene disse a ele onde ia descer e quando passaram pela frente do bar, ela pôde ver James e Lily conversando lá dentro através da janela. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa pelo tempo que havia demorado, com certeza Lily já havia planejado matá-la de forma lenta e dolorosa.

Sirius teve dificuldade para encontrar um lugar para estacionar, e acabaram parando um tanto longe do bar. Quando Marlene desceu da moto e tirou o capacete, ainda sentia o coração um pouco acelerado pela adrenalina e o rosto um tanto afogueado.

— Vejo que você gostou do passeio. — Sirius comentou. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com a expressão admirada no rosto dela. — Apesar de ter se assustado no início.

— Eu, assustada? — Marlene perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha em desafio. Ele desceu da moto e tirou o capacete, ainda sorrindo.

— É, até me arranhou. - ele ergueu a barra da camiseta, revelando o abdômen definido, onde era possível ver três linhas vermelhas que só podiam ter sido feitas pelas unhas dela.

Marlene corou levemente, mas não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. E nem era apenas porque a visão do abdômen de Sirius era extremamente tentadora, mas porque ele tinha várias tatuagens espalhadas por ele. A que mais chamou sua atenção era a de dois pássaros, localizados um de cada lado do quadril e que apareciam sugestivamente pelo cós da calça jeans.

— Bem aqui, está vendo? — a voz dele a despertou e Marlene voltou a olhar para cima.

— Desculpe. — ela disse um pouco sem graça.

— Eu não estou reclamando. — Sirius disse esboçando um sorriso um tanto sugestivo, do tipo que dizia que ele adoraria ser arranhado em outras partes e que fez alguns pensamentos não muito decentes passassem pela cabeça de Marlene. - Gostou das tatuagens?

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida e ela não pôde evitar corar levemente quando voltou a encará-lo, apenas concordando com cabeça.

— Você tem alguma? — ele pareceu parecendo verdadeiramente interessado.

— Não, já quis fazer na adolescência, mas as ameaças da minha mãe me fizeram desistir. — Marlene respondeu em meio a um dar de ombros.

— E você não quis contrariá-la? — ele provocou esboçando aquele sorriso torto que devia ser considerado ilegal. Marlene sorriu de volta, era impressão ou ele parecia estar flertando com ela?

— Você também não iria contrariá-la se visse a expressão assassina dela com um ralador na mão. — Marlene disse no que ele riu. Talvez estivesse, e ela talvez estivesse flertando de volta.

— Se um dia você mudar de ideia, pode me procurar. — Sirius disse deixando o capacete em cima do assento da moto e se aproximou, tirando um cartão do bolso para entregar a ela. Quando pegou o cartão, Marlene viu que era de um estúdio de tatuagem.

— Você é tatuador? — ela perguntou franzindo o cenho, até o momento não havia se perguntado o que ele fazia da vida.

— Só nas horas vagas. Meu emprego de verdade é matar pessoas e vender os órgãos no mercado negro, você me descobriu, a sua sorte é que por hoje eu já encerrei o expediente.

— Eu já desconfiava, é o tipo de emprego que pessoas de escorpião tem. — ela não resistiu a fazer a provocação no que Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. — O que foi? Eu estava falando sobre ser tatuador! E se eu um dia eu perder o medo do ralador da minha mãe eu prometo que te procuro!

— Eu posso te fazer um desconto. — ele deu mais um passo a frente, parando exatamente na frente dela. O sorriso torto e sugestivo continuava em seu rosto enquanto ele a olhava fixamente, Marlene sentiu o coração perder uma batida, constatando que ele definitivamente estava flertando com ela. E ela não estava achando nem um pouco ruim. — Acho que você ficaria linda com uma tatuagem pequena na nuca, ou atrás da orelha.

Sirius ergueu a mão, afastando o cabelo que cobria a sua orelha e depois desceu a mão pelo seu pescoço, Marlene não pôde conter um arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo com o toque dele e viu que o sorriso dele se alargou ao perceber a reação dela.

— Você sempre tenta transformar as irmãs dos caras que batem na sua moto em clientes? — ela perguntou sem conseguir evitar que um sorriso travesso se formasse em seus lábios, a mão dele continuava em seu pescoço, o polegar acariciando levemente os cabelos da sua nuca. Marlene não parava de se perguntar por que ele não a beijava logo de uma vez.

— Só as que eu quero beijar. — ele disse simplesmente.

E antes que Marlene pudesse responder com uma nova provocação, Sirius terminou a distância entre os dois, a puxando para um beijo feroz. Marlene correspondeu avidamente, não pensando em outra coisa além da vontade que sentiu de fazer isso desde que colocou os olhos nele e se esqueceu completamente que, não muito longe dali, Lily e James a esperavam dentro do bar.


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** _Marlene McKinnon achava que Sirius Black não era o tipo de cara que tinha um perfil no Tinder, mas se tivesse, ele com certeza teria o seu Super Like._

* * *

 **SUPER LIKE**

* * *

 **Parte 2**

* * *

Marlene demorou um pouco para se lembrar de que Lily e James a esperavam dentro daquele bar, mas em sua defesa, ela acreditava que qualquer um teria dificuldade para pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Sirius Black quando o próprio a estava beijando daquela maneira enquanto a pressionava contra a parede. Felizmente, ou não tão felizmente assim, um passante um tanto quanto escandalizado com a sessão de agarramento dos dois a despertou.

— EI, VOCÊS DOIS, PROCUREM UM QUARTO!

Isso fez com que os dois tivessem um sobressalto e se separassem, para depois se encararem, sem conseguir segurar o riso enquanto Sirius mostrava o dedo do meio para o homem que havia gritado. Por um momento Marlene se sentiu de volta a adolescência, quando costumava levar broncas dos funcionários do colégio depois de ser encontrada em situações semelhantes.

— Ele é um idiota. — Sirius disse voltando-se para Marlene, sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. — Mas a ideia não é ruim…

As mãos dele voltaram a apertar a sua cintura, o polegar roçando em sua pele por baixo da barra da blusa ao mesmo tempo em que ele se inclinava para beijá-la no pescoço outra vez, Marlene não pôde evitar fechar os olhos com o arrepio que percorreu o seu corpo. Ele sabia como provocá-la, e parecia se divertir com isso. Quando voltou a encará-la, o sorriso presunçoso de Sirius era maior que nunca.

— Eu não moro longe daqui, sabe? — ele disse baixinho, com a voz rouca.

Marlene ergueu uma sobrancelha com a sugestão. Pela expressão em seu rosto, Sirius não tinha a menor dúvida de que ela aceitaria a proposta, e Marlene estaria mentindo para si mesma se dissesse que ele estava enganado. Ele voltou a roçar os lábios aos dela, depois mordendo seu lábio inferior em provocação, como um pedido silencioso para que ela fosse com ele, para onde poderiam continuar o que estavam fazendo. Quando Marlene o encarou outra vez podia ver muitas promessas em seus olhos cinzentos, promessas de que ela não ia se arrepender nem um pouco de ir para casa dele.

Ela sorriu e fez menção de falar que adoraria conhecer a casa dele, foi quando desviou o olhar para a rua, vendo uma garota ruiva se afastando. A cor do cabelo dela não era muito diferente do da amiga que a esperava no bar.

Marlene teve um sobressalto. A amiga que _ainda_ a esperava no bar — _e com James!_

— Puta que pariu! A Lily! — ela disse subitamente se afastando de Sirius, que fez cara de que não estava entendendo nada. — Como eu pude esquecer?

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, confuso. Marlene não pôde evitar corar levemente, aquilo seria constrangedor. Como é que ia explicar aquela situação?

— Er, eu estava no meio de um encontro quando o Jeremy me ligou… — disse ela, de forma receosa, enquanto sentia o rosto pegar fogo. Sirius franziu o cenho parecendo estar entendendo cada vez menos.

— Com essa tal de Lily? Ela é sua namorada?

— Não, a Lily é minha melhor amiga! — Marlene riu com a sugestão, mas desviou os olhos dos dele antes de admitir a verdade. — O encontro era com um cara que eu dei Match no Tinder.

Sirius exibiu uma careta desconfiada ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços a frente do peito, não parecia estar botando muita fé na história dela. Marlene não podia negar que era tudo muito confuso, e que a verdade não a colocava em uma posição muito favorável. Quer dizer, quem é que saía no meio de um encontro com o pretexto de ajudar o irmão, deixava um cara esperando num bar e depois acabava beijando outro bem na esquina? Se sua prima Melanie — _conhecida como a santinha da família_ — soubesse disso, diria que Marlene era a maior vagabunda.

 _Bom, mas ela já dizia isso mesmo_. Marlene normalmente não costumava gastar saliva tentando mudar a opinião da sua prima, mas resolveu tentar explicar a situação para Sirius, esperando que ele entendesse, afinal, não era como se ela tivesse planejado a coisa toda.

— Ele não é meu namorado, antes de hoje eu nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente. — ela disse, voltando a encará-lo. — O encontro era exatamente para isso, para podermos nos conhecer. Só que mal falei com ele por cinco minutos e o Jeremy ligou, então eu deixei a Lily lá dentro do bar conversando com ele enquanto eu resolvia tudo.

— Como é o nome d… — ele começou a frase, mas depois se interrompeu diante da expressão confusa da loira. — Esquece, seria coincidência demais.

Marlene continuou o encarando, esperando para ver qual seria sua reação. Sua impressão dele podia estar errada, mas não achava que ele fosse do tipo que surtaria com aquilo, mas talvez ela só esperasse por isso. Marlene franziu o cenho com o pensamento, desde quando ela esperava alguma coisa de estranhos? Ela mal conhecia Sirius e até onde sabia ele podia muito bem estar pensando que ela era uma vagabunda, igualzinho a prima Melanie.

Pensar nisso a fez fechar a cara, sentindo o corpo endurecer de raiva. _"Se ele achar isso, vou ficar muito feliz em nunca mais ver a cara dele! Vou fazer um cheque para ele pagar a porcaria da moto e mandar ele enfiar bem no meio d…"_

— Então, antes de hoje você nunca tinha visto esse cara do Tinder? — a voz de Sirius a despertou de seus pensamentos. Ele ainda a encarava de cenho franzido, mas não parecia que ia surtar. Talvez sua impressão sobre ele não estivesse errada afinal de contas, ela sentiu o corpo relaxar um pouco antes de responder.

— Não, só trocamos mensagens, nós mal tivemos chance de conversar.

— Er, e você quer voltar para o seu encontro com ele? — Sirius perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Marlene, como se estudasse cada reação dela.

Marlene não pode deixar de reparar no tom receoso com que ele tinha perguntado, não combinava nada com aquela pose arrogante de Sirius que a tinha irritado tanto a primeira vista, e isso a fez sorrir levemente. _Ele não queria que ela voltasse para o encontro com James, ele queria que ela o escolhesse._ Por um momento ela cogitou fazer charme e dizer que estava em dúvida, que James parecia ser um fofo, mas olhar nos olhos de Sirius e ver certa expectativa mal disfarçada a fez desistir.

— Não. Afinal, se estivesse tão bom assim eu não teria saído no meio dele, não? Ainda mais para ajudar o idiota do meu irmão… — ela respondeu sem desmanchar o sorriso no que ele sorriu de volta.

— E se esse cara for o amor da sua vida ou algo do tipo? - ele perguntou, ainda parecendo estudá-la.

— Nah, acho que não. — Marlene deu de ombros em meio a um sorriso despreocupado, voltando a se aproximar dele.

— Bom, se vocês mal se conhecem, não seria um estrago tão grande se você desse um bolo nele… — ele sugeriu, um sorriso maroto se formando em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que ele a abraçava pela cintura, puxando o corpo dela para perto do seu. Os olhos de Marlene se desviaram para os lábios de Sirius enquanto considerava a proposta, não podia negar que era extremamente tentadora. Mas não podia simplesmente largar Lily lá, esperando por ela.

— Não posso fazer isso com a Lily. — disse em meio a um suspiro. — Ela me mataria. De forma lenta e dolorosa.

— Ela é pior que a sua mãe com o ralador? — Sirius perguntou, ainda sorrindo de forma provocante.

— Bem pior. E ela assiste um seriado onde os personagens ameaçam comer a cara dos outros como recheio de pizza, ela com certeza consegue pensar em formas bem criativas de me matar. — Marlene disse genuinamente preocupada, mas Sirius apenas riu.

— Nesse caso, melhor você voltar lá. — Ele não desmanchou o sorriso, mas afastou as mãos da cintura dela. Marlene reprimiu um ruído de frustração e o encarou de cenho franzido. — Eles já devem estar te esperando a bastante tempo…

Ele deu um passo para trás, abrindo uma distância maior entre eles. Marlene continuou a encarar o sorriso no rosto dele. _Era impressão ou ele estava fazendo charme?_

— Ok. — Marlene disse em meio a um suspiro resignado e depois forçou um sorriso. Não se importava se ele estava mesmo fazendo charme ou a dispensando, ela não saíria dali parecendo a droga de um cachorrinho perdido, com o rabo entre as pernas. — Foi bom conhecer você, Sirius Black. Bom, nem tanto, considerando que o conserto da sua moto vai me deixar mais pobre…

Ele sorriu de volta e acenou em resposta. Marlene lhe deu as costas, desmanchando o sorriso quando ele não estava mais vendo e se pôs a caminhar de volta ao bar. Tinha dado só alguns passos quando ouviu a voz de Sirius a chamando.

Ela voltou a sorrir, _então ele estava mesmo fazendo charme._

— Hey, McKinnon? — ela se esforçou para desmanchar o sorriso antes de se virar, tentando manter a expressão serena para que ele não percebesse sua expectativa. Ele estava parado ao lado da moto e segurava o celular, olhando para a tela. — Se você dispensar esse seu cara do Tinder em meia hora, talvez eu ainda esteja aqui…

Marlene deixou escapar uma risada, mas se absteve de responder e voltou a caminhar para o bar, afinal de contas, não tinha muito tempo.

* * *

Logo que Marlene entrou no bar e viu James e Lily conversando animadamente, percebeu que a amiga não suspeitava mais que James fosse um psicopata assassino depois de passar mais de uma hora conversando com ele, inclusive, os dois pareciam estar se divertindo bastante.

Ela também sentiu uma pontada de culpa só de pensar em dispensar aquele cara. James era fofo, principalmente sorrindo daquele jeito, mostrando as covinhas enquanto conversava com Lily. Mas, por mais culpada que estivesse, Marlene percebeu que não dava para levar aquilo para frente.

Se deu conta que sua empolgação com James era, em grande parte, surpresa por ter encontrado alguém naquele aplicativo que não fosse completamente bizarro. E também vontade de provar para Lily que ele não era fake. A ruiva havia passado a semana inteira levantando essa hipótese, junto com a história do psicopata assassino e vendedor de órgãos, e tinha virado quase que uma questão de honra para Marlene provar o contrário. Agora estava mais que provado — e Lily parecia até ter se tornado amiga de James.

Por um momento Marlene até desejou que tivesse se enganado e James fosse mesmo fake, assim seria mais fácil se livrar daquela situação. A loira olhou em volta pelo bar, Dorcas e Emmeline não estavam a vista, o que era uma sorte, as amigas certamente a matariam se soubessem o que ela estava prestes a fazer. Talvez até mesmo Lily a matasse.

Marlene respirou fundo, sentindo culpa ou não, ela não tinha muito tempo, era melhor se livrar de uma vez daquela confusão.

Quando ela chegou a mesa, precisou interromper a conversa dos dois e a situação foi no mínimo esquisita: Lily e James a olharam estranhamente, parecendo quase culpados. Lily era de longe a que parecia mais sem graça, quase como se Marlene a tivesse pego fazendo algo de errado. Marlene resolveu não comentar nada e deixou para se preocupar com o comportamento de Lily mais tarde, pediu desculpas pela demora umas mil vezes e agradeceu a amiga pelo favor. Depois que Lily e James se despediram parecendo um tanto quanto amuados, Marlene se viu sozinha com James em um silêncio desconfortável.

Por um momento pensou em dizer de uma vez que aquilo não daria certo e terminar o encontro de uma vez, mas James tinha ficado aquele tempo todo a esperando. Seria muita grosseria. Teria de esforçar e conversar um pouco com ele. Ela tentou rever na memória os assuntos sobre os quais tinham conversado pelo Tinder durante a semana, mas então se lembrou que as conversas giravam em torno de trivialidades, como o que eles tinham feito durante o dia ou futebol, que era sobre o que conversavam com mais empolgação. Marlene já se preparava para perguntar se ele tinha assistido ao ultimo jogo do campeonato quando James falou primeiro, aparentemente ele tinha encontrado um assunto sobre o qual podiam conversar: Lily.

Ele queria saber praticamente tudo sobre ela: a quanto tempo as duas se conheciam, se eram muito amigas, o que ela gostava de fazer e até perguntou se Marlene estava presente durante o primeiro beijo de Lily, que a própria havia contado a ele que tinha sido na frente de toda a turma dela da sétima série.

—Ah, estava. — respondeu Marlene estranhando que Lily tivesse contado aquilo para ele. Ela normalmente não saía contando sobre aquela cena vergonhosa para qualquer um. — Aiden Skelly, a maior língua que eu já vi. Eu avisei para ela não chegar perto dele.

— Você é uma boa amiga. — James disse rindo.

— Sou, mas a Lily é melhor. Você sabe que ela veio aqui hoje para garantir que eu não estivesse me encontrando com psicopata maluco, não sabe? Aparentemente você passou no teste, ela parece ter gostado de você. — Marlene disse sorrindo sem conseguir deixar de reparar que ele pareceu bem contente em ouvir que Lily tinha gostado dele.

— Pena que ela não pôde ficar mais. — James disse e Marlene apenas concordou com a cabeça, se distraindo com o celular que tinha vibrado. Quando o pegou viu que tinha recebido uma mensagem no Whatsapp de um número desconhecido — e quando abriu a foto do contato viu que era Sirius. Havia passado seu numero para ele quando trocaram informações para providenciar o conserto da moto, mas não esperava que ele fosse mandar uma mensagem enquanto ela ainda estivesse ali com James.

* * *

 _Já passaram quase 20 minutos… (21:46)_

* * *

Marlene quase não conseguiu disfarçar o sorriso, surpresa que estivesse tão empolgada com alguém.

* * *

 _Ansioso? ... (21:47) ✓✓_

* * *

— Ela está muito comprometida com a maratona de How I Met Your Mother, quer terminar antes que a Netflix tire do catálogo. — ela disse distraidamente depois de respondê-lo. James pareceu interessado.

— Em que temporada ela está?

— Não sei. — Ela deu de ombros. O celular de James emitiu um ruído, indicando que ele também havia recebido uma mensagem, mas, diferente dela, ele não pegou o aparelho para ver quem era. — Aquela em que a Emma Swan aparece.

— Então você não gosta de How I Met Your Mother, mas gosta de Once Upon a Time? — James perguntou de cenho franzido, Marlene deu de ombros novamente como quem pedia desculpas. O que ela podia fazer se How I Met Your Mother não tinha o Colin O'Donoghue no elenco, com aquele sotaque irlandês maravilhoso? Marlene cogitou começar a falar da sua paixonite pelo Capitão Gancho como tentativa de deixar James entediado e fazer com que ele a dispensasse de uma vez, ele parecia mesmo muito mais interessado em Lily do que nela. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma nova mensagem de Sirius chegou.

* * *

 _De jeito nenhum (21:50)_

 _Mas aposto que vc vai ficar depois de ver o que eu estou enviando... (21:50)_

* * *

Marlene franziu o cenho quando viu que ele tinha enviado uma foto, que fez com que ela quase soltasse um grito de surpresa quando terminou de carregar.

— O que foi? — James perguntou notando a reação dela. Marlene sorriu amarelo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o rosto pegar fogo.

— Nada. - ela respondeu tentando se controlar. O celular de James voltou a tocar, dessa vez James tirou o aparelho do bolso. — Eu só preciso ir ao banheiro.

 _"Jogar água fria no rosto"_ — acrescentou em pensamento enquanto se levantava apressadamente para ir mesmo ao banheiro, continuando a xingar Sirius mentalmente pelo caminho. Ela devia ter imaginado, era a cara dele mandar uma foto daquelas em um momento completamente inadequado, até podia imaginá-lo rindo da cara dela. _Ele era um idiota._

Marlene ficou alguns minutos no banheiro. Depois de pegar o celular novamente ( _e admirar um pouco aquela maldita foto_ ) viu que faltavam poucos minutos para acabar o tempo que Sirius lhe dera e começou a formular um plano para se livrar daquela situação. Teria que inventar alguma coisa, podia dizer que estava com dor de barriga, ou que o irmão tinha se metido em encrenca de novo ou até que precisava voltar logo para casa por causa do casamento de Alice. Essa ultima nem seria mentira, inclusive. Lily devia estar em casa naquele momento conferindo as malas pela décima quinta vez…

Quando saiu do banheiro começou a digitar uma nova mensagem para Sirius (sem mencionar a foto) dizendo que precisava de mais alguns minutos para falar com James e que sairia logo. Ainda estava decidindo qual desculpa ia dar para poder ir embora logo dali quando olhou novamente para a mesa em que James estava sentado.

Tinha alguém sentado ao lado dele. Um cara alto, lindo de morrer e que percorria o bar com os olhos cinzentos parecendo estar procurando por alguém. Por ela, muito provavelmente.

Marlene parou a meio caminho da mesa, o dedo congelado sobre o botão de enviar no celular. Que porra era aquela?

Antes que Marlene pudesse pensar em alguma razão plausível para James e Sirius estarem sentados no bar um do lado do outro, James a viu e cutucou Sirius com o cotovelo.

— Ela voltou. Essa é a Marlene. — ele disse no que Sirius a encarou, a expressão tão chocada quanto a dela. E claro que James não pode deixar de notar. — Espera, vocês já se conhecem?

Marlene não soube o que dizer, felizmente, Sirius se recuperou do choque antes dela.

— Conheci hoje, o irmão dela bateu na minha moto. — ele disse ainda a encarando enquanto ela caminhou de volta para a mesa e se sentou a frente deles. James olhava de um para o outro com uma expressão de diversão.

— Eu devia ter imaginado! Por isso você demorou tanto, Marlene. — James disse rindo, Marlene achou que seu rosto fosse pegar fogo. Sirius não a olhava mais, e sim para a parede, inexpressivo. — Aposto que ele ficou uma hora dando chilique por causa daquela moto!

— É, foi isso. — ela disse sem graça, evitando o olhar dele.

James não pareceu reparar e começou a falar sem parar sobre como Sirius era uma boa pessoa apesar de obcecado com a bendita moto. E quanto mais ele falava, mais Marlene percebia o quanto estava ferrada e não conseguia parar de xingar mentalmente.

Melhores amigos? _— Puta que pariu!_

Melhores amigos desde os 11 anos? — _Puta que pariu 2 vezes!_

Melhores amigos desde os 11 anos que moravam juntos e não se desgrudavam? — _Puta que pariu 3 vezes! Caralho. Porra. No que eu fui me meter?_

A vontade dela era escorregar para baixo da mesa e desaparecer. Sirius não parecia muito diferente e James pareceu notar isso, olhou de um para o outro de cenho franzido e Marlene rapidamente resolveu dizer alguma coisa para disfarçar.

— E, então, Sirius, veio aqui para ver se o James não estava se encontrando com alguma doida que conheceu no Tinder? — perguntou.

— Pois, é. Você podia ser alguma louca homicida traficante de órgãos. — ele respondeu sem emoção.

— Quer que eu prove alguma coisa? — ela o encarou erguendo uma sobrancelha. — Talvez um atestado de antecedentes criminais? Histórico familiar? Mapa astral?

— Eu não dispenso o histórico familiar, não depois de conhecer o idiota do seu irmão. — Sirius respondeu sem olhar para ela.

James continuava olhando para os dois um pouco desconfiado. Marlene sorriu levemente deixando escapar um suspiro, precisava ir embora dali antes que aquilo piorasse, se é que podia piorar. _Devia ser castigo… Em algum lugar, sua prima Melanie devia estar rindo da cara dela._ Mas não tinha o que fazer, James e Sirius pareciam ser tão amigos quanto ela e Lily e Marlene não podia simplesmente largar James ali para ir ficar com Sirius como tinha planejado fazer antes de descobrir que os dois se conheciam. Sirius também não concordaria com isso, dava para ver na cara dele que era melhor que Marlene esquecesse que ele existia.

— Bom, a conversa está boa, mas eu preciso ir. — ela disse forçando um sorriso, tentando disfarçar que, na verdade, se sentia extremamente decepcionada por sua noite terminar daquele jeito.

Sirius a olhou brevemente e Marlene sentiu uma leve pontada dentro do peito. Era estranho que se sentisse assim, mas ela realmente lamentava muito que tivesse que ir embora e não pudesse conhecê-lo melhor. Mas como diria Lily, talvez fosse o destino — _e o destino definitivamente não parecia querer que eles passassem a noite a juntos._ Ou talvez estivesse de palhaçada com a cara dela mesmo. _Bom, pelo menos ela tirou uma casquinha…_

Ela voltou a olhar para James, que perguntava porquê ela precisava ir embora.

— Eu tenho um casamento para ir amanhã, da minha amiga Alice. — ela disse com sinceridade. Era melhor que não mentisse, já devia ter acumulado muito carma ruim com aquela confusão. — A Lily vai ser madrinha e eu vou ser dama de honra, ela está me deixando mal...

— Espera, Alice e Frank? Frank Longbottom? — James perguntou, interrompendo seu relato de como Lily a estava enlouquecendo por causa daquele casamento. Marlene concordou levemente com a cabeça, um pouco assustada.

Era só o que faltava, James conhecia Frank! Foi então que ele começou a rir, dizendo que não apenas conhecia Frank, mas que ia ser o padrinho do casamento. Dessa vez Marlene mal pode se conter, fechou os olhos enquanto apoiava a mão na testa xingando mentalmente Deus e o mundo. Não era possível que aquilo ficasse cada vez pior! O único consolo de Marlene em toda aquela confusão havia sido que nunca mais teria que ver a cara de nenhum dos dois, mas aparentemente ela teria. E bem no dia seguinte, no casamento da sua amiga...

— Que coincidência, hein? — disse Sirius parecendo tão contente quanto ela com a novidade.

— Talvez seja destino… — disse James, mas parecia dizer isso mais para si mesmo do que para eles. — Você disse que a Lily vai ser madrinha? — ele perguntou animado no que Marlene apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela definitivamente queria escorregar para baixo da mesa e desaparecer. James se voltou para Sirius. — Pads, será que você podia nos dar licença um minutinho?

Marlene mal conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo, o que James podia querer falar com ela a sós? Ela trocou um olhar aflito com Sirius, quase como se pedisse socorro. Ele hesitou brevemente em se levantar, mas ao olhar novamente para James, pareceu se decidir.

— Ok, eu espero lá fora. Foi um prazer, McKinnon. — disse se despedindo dela. Marlene acenou, forçando um sorriso que foi minguando á medida que ele virou e foi embora, saindo do bar. Voltou a olhar para James, que olhava dela para a porta, por onde Sirius tinha acabado de sair de cenho franzido.

— Marlene. — James começou a dizer no que Marlene sentiu o corpo endurecer de tensão só de imaginar o que ele tinha a dizer. Será que ela tinha percebido alguma coisa entre ela e Sirius, ou mesmo que ela estava à fim do seu melhor amigo? Ou pior, será que James queria marcar outro encontro? — Você é ótima e eu adorei conhecer você, de verdad…

—Ah, graças a Deus! — ela o interrompeu, sorrindo aliviada. Nunca pensou que um dia na vida fosse ficar tão feliz em ouvir o que parecia ser o começo de um fora — _e dos grandes._ James a olhou confuso, mas Marlene estava ocupada olhando para o teto do bar, agradecendo aos céus por pelo menos ter se livrado disso.

— Foi tão ruim assim? — James perguntou franzindo o cenho no que Marlene concordou, sorrindo abertamente. Fez menção de falar que o problema nem era ele, mas James parecia ter chegado às próprias conclusões. — Claro que foi, eu não parei de falar dela, não é?

Foi então que Marlene percebeu que aparentemente o fracasso do encontro não era só culpa dela. Quando James começou a falar o quanto estava a fim de Lily, Marlene não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Era inacreditável! Aparentemente o destino estava mesmo rindo da cara dela. Pelo menos James pareceu aliviado com a reação dela, ele não parava de pedir desculpas e ela não pôde deixar de achar fofo que ele estivesse preocupado com ela, por fim resolveu aliviá-lo da culpa.

— Não se preocupe, não é como se eu estivesse em condições de te criticar… — James franziu o cenho, demorando alguns instantes para compreender, e então foi a vez dele de começar a rir.

Marlene sentiu a tensão entre os dois se dissipar e pela primeira vez aquele dia, pôde verdadeiramente apreciar a companhia de James. Ela prometeu ajudá-lo com Lily e torcia para que pudessem ser amigos, mesmo que ainda se sentisse um tanto decepcionada por causa de Sirius.

— Vai lá atrás dele. — James disse, percebendo o seu incômodo. Marlene meneou a cabeça, avaliando.

— Acho que ele deve ter ido embora. — disse, desanimada.

— Ele disse que ia me esperar, não disse? Eu sou o melhor amigo dele, ele não ia me largar aqui. — James disse com confiança, Marlene sorriu, definitivamente os dois eram como ela e Lily. — E acho que ele gostou mesmo de você, ou ele não ficaria tão mal humorado. Vai lá!

Marlene hesitou, mas algo no tom de James a convenceue ela se levantou. Talvez valesse a pena a tentativa, sua sorte parecia ter melhorado um pouco. Ela despediu de James prometendo outra vez que ia ajudá-lo com Lily e saiu do bar.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervosa enquanto olhava pela rua procurando por ele, quando não o viu em lugar nenhum resolveu ir onde ele havia estacionado a moto, ao mesmo tempo em que xingava a si mesma mentalmente.

Que droga ela estava fazendo? Ela normalmente não se esforçava tanto para ficar com alguém, ainda maiscom um cara que ela havia acabado de conhecer, e que provavelmente seria só um caso de uma noite, alguém que talvez nunca mais visse..

Bom, talvez ela o visse, quando tivesse que pagar o conserto daquela moto... Ou, se tudo desse mesmo certo entre James e Lily, talvez os dois se casassem. Marlene se pegou imaginando a amiga entrando em uma igreja, linda e vestida de noiva, e James no altar a olhando e sorrindo, mostrando aquelas covinhas. Eles seriam um casal lindo, ela precisava juntá-los! Também imaginou que ela seria a madrinha de Lily, e Sirius seria o padrinho de James, não soube explicar porque, mas o pensamento a fez sorrir. E depois parar no meio da rua querendo dar um chute em si mesma, _que merda ela estava pensando?_

Quase deu meia volta para ir embora para casa quando o viu. Estava encostado na moto e digitava alguma coisa no celular, ela se lembrou da primeira vez que o viu, poucas horas atrás, e de como quase tinha ficado sem fôlego só de olhar para ele. A sensação que teve foi parecida, só que mais intensa e ela parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar. Sirius ergueu os olhos do celular como se tivesse sentido a presença dela e a encarou.

Marlene normalmente se orgulhava de ser muito perceptiva, mas não conseguia interpretar o que Sirius podia estar pensando enquanto a olhava. Por um momento cogitou mesmo dar meia volta e ir embora, mas por fim deixou escapar um suspiro e voltou a caminhar até ele, se enchendo de coragem.

— Oi, desculpe o atraso. — ela disse esboçando um sorriso que ele não retribuiu. Parecia não estar entendendo o que ela estava fazendo ali. — Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas estava muito ocupada levando um fora. Aparentemente o cara da Tinder gosta da minha melhor amiga, e não quer saber de mim...

Marlene continuou o encarando, tentando interpretar o que ele podia estar pensando daquilo. Até que os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso e ela pode respirar aliviada, ao mesmo tempo que tentava ignorar que seu coração tivesse dado uma cambalhota dentro do peito quando Sirius desencostou da moto e caminhou para perto dela.

— Acho que eu não devia ter deixado ele esperando por tanto tempo, mas pelo que entendi ele já estava a fim dela desde o começo, só me deu like no tinder por que viu uma foto minha com ela… — disse Marlene em meio a um dar de ombros, Sirius parou na sua frente, o sorriso sugestivo se alargando ao encará-la.

— Você parece desolada em saber disso. — Sirius provocou no que Marlene riu.

— Eu estou. Acho que vou voltar para aquele bar, encher a cara, e depois fazer algo bem idiota, como uma tatuagem de um pônei na bunda…

— Nessa parte eu posso ajudar. — ele ofereceu no que ela ergueu a sobrancelha, sorrindo de forma sugestiva.

— Só nessa parte?

Ele não respondeu, apenas a puxou pela cintura, a beijando intensamente. E pela segunda vez aquela noite, Marlene não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além dele.


	3. Bônus : O dia seguinte

**Disclaimer:** _Marlene McKinnon achava que Sirius Black não era o tipo de cara que tinha um perfil no Tinder, mas se tivesse, ele com certeza teria o seu Super Like._

* * *

 **SUPER LIKE**

* * *

 **O dia seguinte**

* * *

Marlene acordou completamente desorientada quando ouviu o alarme do celular tocando e tropeçou para fora da cama, tentando encontrar a sua bolsa e silenciar aquele barulho infernal. Ela nem mesmo se lembrava de ter colocado o alarme para tocar, era sábado, pelo amor de deus!

Quando encontrou sua bolsa jogada em um canto do quarto e pegou o celular, constatou que realmente não tinha sido ela quem ativou o alarme, já que o mesmo possuía um lembrete. Ela nunca colocava lembretes em alarmes...

* * *

 _Casamento da Alice!_

 _Não precisa me agradecer pelo alarme, agradeça não se atrasando._

 _Lily_.

* * *

Em outra ocasião Marlene ficaria irritada com Lily por acordá-la tão cedo em um sábado, mas depois da noite que havia tido, achava difícil conseguir ficar de mau humor. Ela caminhou de volta para a cama se sentando na mesma, enquanto encarava a parede do quarto de Sirius.

Ela costumava fazer o mesmo em seu próprio quarto praticamente todo dia de manhã quando o despertador tocava, pensando que devia estar acordando em alguma praia paradisíaca ou mesmo que devesse se demitir, comprar uma moto e sumir no mundo. Mas hoje decidiu que não podia reclamar da vida, se virou para olhar para Sirius, deitado de bruços do outro lado da cama, com o rosto enterrado nos travesseiros. O desgraçado ficava bonito até dormindo, ou pelo menos, enquanto fingia que estava dormindo, ninguém poderia continuar dormindo depois daquele alarme infernal. E como prova disso, ele logo abriu os olhos, a encarando, sonolento.

— Não achei que você fosse do tipo que acordava cedo. — ele disse se virando e deitando de costas, o tom dele parecia um pouco decepcionado.

— Eu não sou, isso é obra da Lily. — Marlene disse sorrindo enquanto voltava a se deitar na cama e deu o próprio celular na mão dele para que ele visse o lembrete do alarme.

— O Prongs vai sofrer na mão dessa garota. — Sirius disse em meio uma risada descontraída. Ele parecia ter certeza de que Lily e James dariam certo mesmo sem conhecê-la.

— Vai ser bom ver outra pessoa passando por isso no meu lugar, para variar… — disse Marlene sorrindo para o teto, foi quando viu que Sirius continuava encarando a tela do seu celular de cenho franzido. — O que foi?

— Nada. — ele disse lhe devolvendo o aparelho, quando Marlene o pegou viu que ele não tinha mexido em nada, mas ao olhar para o canto superior da tela viu que em meio a suas notificações, tinham diversos ícones em formato de bola de fogo. — Parece que alguém está se dando muito bem no Tinder... — o tom displicente do comentário fez Marlene rir.

— Nem tanto. — ela disse abrindo as notificações e vendo que tinha recebido um Super Like de um cara que devia ter idade para ser seu avô. Nojento. Ela mostrou a tela para Sirius em meio a uma careta, e ele não pôde deixar de rir.

— Pensei que você só combinasse com uma pessoa se também curtisse a foto dela…

— E é assim mesmo. Isso aqui acontece quando alguém está muito interessado em você, então você recebe uma notificação avisando. — ela explicou enquanto rejeitava o vovô sem nem olhar o resto do perfil dele, quando voltou a olhar para Sirius viu que ele a encarava, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— E isso acontece muito com você?

—Algumas vezes, mas nunca recebi um super like de alguém que me interessasse... — ela deu de ombros, depois largou o celular em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama, voltando a olhar para ele, de forma sugestiva. — Acho que eu me dou melhor fora do Tinder.

Marlene se inclinou sobre ele, o beijando levemente, em uma provocação que ele não demorou para responder, a agarrando pela cintura, a deitando de costas sobre o colchão e ficando por cima dela.

— Eu preciso ir, não posso me atrasar. — ela disse, embora não sentisse a menor vontade de sair dali. Sirius se inclinou sobre ela, roçando os lábios em seus pescoço e depois o mordendo levemente. Marlene arqueou o corpo com o arrepio que ele provocou.

— Fica mais um pouco. — ele pediu, a voz rouca próxima do seu ouvido, antes de mordê-la outra vez, desta vez no lóbulo da orelha. Ela seria capaz de odiá-lo por saber como provocá-la daquele jeito, mas era tão bom…

— Não posso. A Lily vai me matar. — Marlene respondeu, mesmo que sua resolução estivesse bem fraca, não sabia como, mas suas mãos já estavam apoiadas no pescoço dele, brincando com o cabelo dele.

— Eu posso te levar lá, não se preocupe com a Lily. — ele disse voltando a encará-la, os olhos cinzentos a olhavam com intensidade. O pensamento que teve no dia anterior, de que talvez nem o visse outra vez, que ele seria só um caso de uma noite, voltou de repente e lhe provocou uma sensação estranha, era como uma espécie de saudade antecipada de Sirius. Coisa que ela achou extremamente idiota, visto que ele ainda estava bem ali na sua frente.

Ela menou a cabeça em meio a um suspiro, enquanto espantava esses pensamentos e sorria para ele, o puxando para um novo beijo. _Se ela não fosse vê-lo outra vez era melhor aproveitar enquanto podia._

* * *

Porém, horas depois, Marlene percebeu que a sensação não a havia abandonado completamente. Claro que dessa vez havia a diferença óbvia de que não era saudade antecipada, já que ele realmente havia ido embora. E Marlene estava se sentindo uma completa idiota por se sentir daquele jeito.

Talvez fosse tédio, já que ouvir a Sra. Longbottom falar da própria festa de casamento, que devia ter sido a uns cem anos não era muito empolgante, mas Alice precisava que ela a distraísse. Marlene gostaria que Lily chegasse logo, ou que pelo menos respondesse as suas mensagens, Alice parecia que ia ter um ataque de nervos sem ela, já que estava até mesmo ameaçando prender a futura sogra no porão. Não que a própria Marlene não estivesse pensando nisso. A Sra. Longbottom continuou seu longo discurso sobre a comida servida em seu casamento (que segundo ela era bem melhor do que a do buffet que Alice havia contratado) enquanto Marlene continuava a relembrar a última conversa que teve com Sirius, quando ele a levou de moto até aquela casa.

— Você ficou quieta a viagem inteira. — ele disse. Era verdade, mas como ela não queria contar que estava sofrendo por antecipação pela despedida dos dois disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça.

— Eu estava curtindo o passeio e pensando em todas às vezes que já pensei em comprar uma moto e sumir no mundo ao som de Highway To Hell. — ele franziu o cenho para sua resposta. — O que foi? A trilha sonora é importante!

Ela protestou de forma indignada, mas ele apenas riu, a puxando para um beijo de despedida. Um beijo que fez Marlene se derreter em seus braços e deixar escapar um suspiro ofegante quando acabou. Ela quase pediu que ele ficasse. Quase. No fim o orgulho venceu.

As palavras ficaram entaladas em sua garganta enquanto o observou ir embora de moto e no momento sentia-se uma completa idiota por não ter dito nada. Era como se tivesse deixado passar algo muito bom. Mas, talvez fosse se sentir ainda pior se tivesse falado.

Ela deixou escapar um novo suspiro enquanto acenava para a Sra. Longbottom, fingindo que estava prestando atenção em tudo o que ela dizia.

 _Melhor deixar essa história para lá..._ — pensou. _Foi bom enquanto durou._

Foi então que seu celular vibrou e ela teve um sobressalto. Ela imediatamente o tirou do bolso pensando que fosse Lily finalmente respondendo suas mensagens, porém, quando desbloqueou o celular viu que era só uma nova notificação do Tinder. Revirando os olhos, ela decidiu que definitivamente ia desinstalar aquela porcaria, não aguentava mais! Mesmo assim abriu a notificação, já esperando que fosse outro velho babão.

Mas não era.

Ela quase soltou um grito quando leu: _Sirius Black Super Liked you._

Marlene não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha criado um perfil naquela coisa. Depois de curtir o perfil dele de volta, imediatamente fechou o aplicativo, enviando uma mensagem para ele no Whatsapp.

* * *

 _Como? (14:22)✓_ ✓

* * *

Felizmente, ele respondia rápido.

* * *

 _Não foi difícil, o Prongs me ajudou a achar seu perfil. (14:24)_

 _Vc não achou que fosse se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, achou? (14:24)_

* * *

Marlene sorriu ao ler as mensagens, a sensação estranha que a tinha acompanhado durante toda a tarde subitamente evaporando. Mal deu atenção á Sra. Longbottom, que parecia ter notado que Marlene não estava prestando atenção nela e olhava escandalizada para a tela do seu celular, onde era possível ver a nude que Sirius tinha mandado no dia anterior.

Mas Marlene não se importava. _Ela estava errada, não tinha sido bom enquanto durou._ Pelo que parecia, estava apenas começando...

* * *

 _FIM._


End file.
